


In Your Summer Smile

by ImpishHaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Polyamory, graphic descriptions of laughing, its what he deserves, kun gets a cat, no angst but descriptions of hard times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishHaechan/pseuds/ImpishHaechan
Summary: Time flows forward and flows back and in each Kun feels weighed down by memories and hopes. Kun's the happiest he's ever been and he's never been so uncertain.





	In Your Summer Smile

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> Title from gooey by glass animals  
Alternative title: You Are Water 12 Feet Deep And I Am Boots Made of Concrete  
Prompt: W007 sorry prompter I aged them up a bit please don't kill me!!

When Kun steps foot into Ten’s studio apartment he’s instantly reminded of how intimate the act can be. Everything surrounding him so Ten. The space wasn’t big, few apartments in the heart of Seoul could be described as airy or spacious and even fewer in the price range of a Law Student but Ten’s space managed not to feel cluttered. 

The front door opened up to the kitchen, all dark wood cabinets and granite countertop. The kitchen was sparkling clean but Kun could tell in this case it wasn’t necessarily a good thing; Kun doubted the kitchen had been used much since Ten got the place. There were no spills on the burners and the bread box was completely empty. Kun thought back to the frequent granola bars Ten would pull out mid lecture and all but confirmed it in his own head: Ten wasn’t a cook.

As Kun followed Ten further into the space he was welcomed into more Ten, more clean lines, more dark accent pieces, and more sleek leather. The chair and sectionals were different styles but the leather united them and tied them, and the rest of the space, together. Ten had an eye for interior design that made Kun self conscious of his own mismatched linens and cozy loveseat back home.

Across from the leather sectional was an entertainment console holding a tv, two different speakers, a record player and a shelves lined with picture frames and books. His bookshelves seemed more full of knick knack and photos than actual books but the ones that were there were clearly well loved. He spotted the thai version of Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, and The Phantom Tollbooth among the collection, all well used and well loved, with fraying edges and puffy from crinkled pages. Maybe Ten wasn’t just the sleek charismatic image he projected, maybe he was also just a dork still obsessed with his childhood favorites. Kun made a mental note to not lend Ten any books because it seemed like he tended to dog ear the pages, but he knew that if Ten asked he wouldn't say no. He even had a few suggestions prepared. 

Kun turned around to find Ten tucked into the corner of the sectional. His legs folded underneath him has wedged himself further into the corner pulling his laptop on his lap and his notebook balancing precariously on the back of the couch as he adjusted. Looking at him there, making himself as small as possible to get down to work Kun couldn't help but think of Sicheng. Sicheng who had to have the bed in the corner or else he couldn't sleep. Sicheng who preferred booths to tables just so he could tuck himself away. Sicheng who did the same with Kun, curling up his lithe body impossibly smaller to fit into Kun’s side, or his lap, or against his chest. Kun could almost pretend the man before him was Sicheng except he blinked and he wasn’t. 

He looked again and he couldn't help but see everything about the picture before him that was so entirely Ten. The glasses for one thing, black frames Ten put on in class and any time he had to read anything really. For another thing, he didn't seem to fade away or shrink in the corner, he didn’t need it to feel safe he just looked… relaxed, cozy, still very in control. Tens features were pouting in concentration, likely already reading the documents for the case, his lips curled up not down in concentration. Ten wasn’t Sicheng. 

But he was Ten. 

Kun found that despite the ache in his heart he wouldn't change that, wouldn't change Ten. Ten’s eyes flicked up from his document and Kun, catching him staring, and he smirked like a cat who had caught a treat. Kun finally, -finally- joined Ten on the couch, took out his readings, and began to work. 

***

Sicheng after sex was one of his favorites. His normal no skinship policy vanished into thin air as he draped warm heavy limbs across Kuns. He would hide his face in Kun’s neck and heave warm wet breaths right under his ear, nosing into his neck not minding the sweat coating every inch of Kun, desperate to be closer. 

His normally very focused and studious focus that everyone talked about vanished in the presence of Kun, he would drape himself over Kuns lap, squirming for attention like a cat and talk for long hours about everything. That same laziness and wandering mind was only exaggerated after sex. Sicheng would cling to Kun like a koala and they would more often than not shower together afterward because of Sicheng’s clinginess, not that Kun minded. If Sicheng was a cat, Kun was a horribly un-disciplined trainer, he let him get away with too much, but Kun didn’t care.

It was true after sex Sicheng was one of his favorites but his favorite had to be this: Sweatpants- clad, unstyled- hair, dorito- breathed, 2 am giggly Sicheng. Sicheng could drink, he was a lightweight but he and Kun still drank usually on the weekends but this Sicheng was never drunk. He didn't even have to be high, he was high on life. He was every anti drug attack ad from high school, he was “you don’t need drugs to have fun”. In reality he was giggly from a general lack of sleep and now he was here: sitting cross legged on Kun’s dorm bed trying to tell a joke that he never quite stops laughing enough to get all the way through. He keeps saying the set up, over and over again, but cracking up in breathless, high pitched, squeaky giggles before he can deliver the punchline. Kun can’t find in himself to care. 

***

Kun didn’t lose his virginity to Sicheng. He lost his virginity his sophomore year of highschool to his first “serious” relationship. He doesn't regret it, but it certainly wasn’t good. 

Sicheng regrets it. His own first time. Not that he was too young but the other man was too old, too sure of himself. Too bossy. Sicheng wasn’t really a sexually minded 15 year old but the 18 year old pulling him into his room didn’t seem to care. He didn’t have penetrative sex with that guy. Or with any other guy until Kun. He sucked a lot of dick though. Detached, if there is a way to suck dick in detached way. He was in a bad place when that guy talked him into bed. His parents having just divorced, his grandmother having just died, he was willing to try a lot of things. Afterward they guy looked at Sicheng, skinny Sicheng “too skinny” his grandmother would have said if she was still breathing, and said: “That was your first time? I don’t believe it. You were too good.”

So Sicheng had sucked a lot of dick after that. Not that much maybe. He doesn’t really know the metric for that. When he had broken down to Kun about it, about everything, 3 months into whatever they were, he didn't know how much was a lot either. Kun was the first person he let touch him really. He had a strict hands off policy usually, he would make out with the person, pleasure them, and then go their separate ways. It took 2 months before Kun could jack him off and 6 before he was inside of him. But it was good. So good. 

Kun wished Sicheng was his first. 

That all to say that when they had sex, it was awkward and careful and perfect at first. But after three years it wasn’t like that. Sicheng would fall into Kuns bed and they would breathe each other in and just _ go. _ After three years they fit together, they _ knew _ each other. Kun _ knew _ just how flexible Sicheng was, and Kun _ knew _ that his nipples were sensitive not in the sexy way but in the pain way, which sometimes was also the sexy way. Sicheng in turn _ knew _ Kun always wore socks during sex but never to sleep, Sicheng _ knew _that Kun bruised easily due to being slightly anemic, but that he liked it, liked being marked up. 

The point was that they knew each other. Everything about each other. That when he was in grade seven Kun, had confessed to a girl but then vomited when she tried to kiss him. That in grade 10 Sicheng had accidentally overdosed on energy drinks when he didn’t sleep for 4 days and consumed an average of nine monster energy drinks a day and had to be hospitalized. That Kun doesn’t trust his father when he says it’s okay that Kun dates boys. That Sicheng likes his father’s new wife more than either of his own parents, and that that alone makes him feel like the world’s worst son. 

Kun knows Sicheng. Every inch of his body, every inch of his heart. 

***

Sicheng is in Ten’s kitchen, it’s surreal. Well, he’s not actually here, he’s in a cramped apartment back in Beijing while the low timbre of his voice sifts out of the tinny speakers of Kun’s shitty lenovo propped up on Ten’s toaster. 

Ten isn’t here now, he’s off taking some dance class, or maybe leading one? Kun isn’t sure. When Ten told him that he was a certified dance teacher on top of being a full time law student, he was impressed, he was more impressed with the time Ten manages to carve out of his schedule to take dance classes in his own time to better himself. Kun was less impressed when he found out that because of this Ten ordered out almost every meal, and drank protein shakes more often than he ate hot food. Needless to say Kun has taken to meal prepping food for the week for himself and Ten at his apartment, even when he’s not home. Tens kitchen is better than Kun’s and it irks him that it isn't being used to its full potential. More counter space than at Kun’s, an apron sink, and a dishwasher that isn’t perpetually broken. It’s a good system, a mutually beneficial one. Normal he would blast american pop from the 60s or put on one of Ten’s many vinyls but today was different. Today sicheng kept him company 590 miles away. Sicheng is good company, at least he normally is but today he’s whiny.

“I don’t even know why im so anxious, it’s not like Renjun doesn’t know I’m a mess” Sicheng whines, he’s staring at the bowl in front of him. Kun can tell the the vegetables aren't cut as finely as his own, and that the seasoning might be a bit overboard and uneven but he won’t comment on it. 

“You’re not a mess, you’re a university student” Kun was used to this and he wasn’t. 

“I’m a mess I can’t even cook dinner for my baby brother, I got too used to relying on you” the ‘because I always thought you would be there, because you were supposed to be there’ goes unsaid but Kun hears it. Loud and clear. 

“And now im a mess” Sicheng finishes lamely. The sentence sort of just drops, like a panorama that got cut off before the other side of the sky. Janky. Lopsided. Kun feels that lately. Lopsided. 

“Cheer up winnie”, Kuns smiling, a smile they both know is fake, “we got this”. Sicheng is echoing Kun, mumbling “we got this, I got this” over and over as he mixes the ingredients. He’s chewing on his lips and Kun can’t help but wonder if he still wears his retainer every night. Sicheng used to make him look away when he put it in or took it out but after a few weeks Kun caught a glimpse, red and blue sparkle plastic swirl together for the part the sits snug to the roof of his mouth. Kun had called it “cute” and Sicheng had blushed complaining that he was 16 when he picked out the colors. 

Kun was about to ask when the door swung open dramatically, announcing the arrival of a very sweaty Ten. He was wearing the loose joggers and sleeveless tank top that Kun’s began to call his ‘dance uniform’. Ten didn't say anything so Kun began the process of introducing them. 

“Ten welcome home! This is Sicheng you reme-” but was cut off when Ten instead of stopping his deliberate march chose instead to run smack into him pressing a sweaty forehead into Kun’s button up and groaning. 

“Im sorry baby i’m exhausted. Thank you for doing this im gonna go lay down” seemingly not noticing the laptop or the person on it at all, Ten continued on into his room. Kun fumbled. He hadn’t told Sicheng what him and Ten were, him and Ten hadn’t talked about what they were. 

Kun looked up to the laptop, he didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this. It wasn’t Sicheng smiling with his eyes, lips upturned. “Cute. You guys are cute. He’s cute.”

***

Sometimes Ten didn’t leave his bed. His eyes would go vacant and his limbs, powerful energetic dancer limbs would be weighed down, heavy. Lead laden. Kun would continue, he would move on and work around him. He would cook, Ten’s favorite braised chicken, soup, noodles everything. He would clean up around the house, books back in their place, clothes in the hamper, folded laundry away. 

Kun doesn’t know how to be still. It all comes to a head when he tries to make the bed with Ten in it. 

“You don’t need to be here”

“I want to take care of you. I want to be here for you.” Kun says it like he says most things: earnestly. Ten reaches out his arms, not straight out, but open. 

“Then be here for me, be here with me”. His eyes are still a little lost, a little off, but at least his smile- smirk is familiar. 

“Im sorry im no good at this” Kun whispers into his chest. 

“Qian Kun you better listen up because it’s not often im soft,” Kun lifted his head up so he could look in Ten’s eyes as he spoke, “you will never not be good. If you are anything at all you are good.” 

***

Kun stopped going home for the new year after freshman year. When he was at school, in Beijing he would stay on campus and meet up with friends, and catch up on the shows he was too busy to watch during term, and gorge himself on the sweets his mom still sent. At some point Sicheng joined him, they would stay all day in Kun’s XL single, perks of being the RA, swaddled in blankets and sweatpants under Kun’s thickest duvets until they got clammy and stir crazy and would wander into the city for dinner. It was good. 

For the last three years Qian Kun has had a kiss on New Years eve. In the last three years, Kun Qian hasn’t had a boyfriend. They didn’t do labels, or that what Kun told himself, what they actually didn't do was talk. Sicheng just crawled into Kun’s bed and heart one night and didn’t leave like the horrible house guest he is. Except he didn’t overstay his welcome. Kun didn’t want him to leave. 

In the end Sicheng wasn’t the one who left. Kun can’t stop feeling guilty for it. Sicheng pushed him to do it “Go to Korea, be a fancy lawyer become rich god one of us has too how else are we going to afford a sheep farm?”

That was a thing between them. The sheep farm. Kun had said it at a point of frustration sometime in the first year of knowing Sicheng, it was finals season and Kun wanted to pull his hair out from the stress of Pre-Law and he turned to Sicheng, who was sitting across from him in the library and clearly said “What if we just ran away and got a sheep farm? Let's quit fuck this shit we don't need this we just need some really domesticated goats.” 

Sicheng had laughed, Sicheng actually knew people who owned sheep, he knew Kun might not be cut out for it. He laughed because Kun _ was _ cut out for school, he was good at it and liked it and hated going outside when it was hot let alone out in nature when it's hot. Sicheng laughed because he didn’t want to let himself think of the alternative, of a future with Kun. Sicheng lived in rationality and practicality. And Sicheng knew it wasn’t rational or practical but he let the dream live on anyway, their sheep farm located somewhere between Fujian and Wenzhou and far far away from civilization. 

They said it to each other when one of them felt like giving up. When Sichen almost fell apart, staying up too late to work on assignments, sweating out his body weight in water in the studio, pushing himself to land tricks he wasn’t ready for, Kun would look at him, maybe grab his hand if he was feeling brave and ask, “Is it time to run away yet?”

So Kun had a kiss on New Years Eve. And the next morning he would always wake up to Sicheng wishing him a happy birthday. Sicheng would have buns from the bakers three blocks down and two to the left and would smile at Kun despite both of their terrible hangovers and wish him a happy birthday. And then they would have birthday sex but that wasn’t the important part. The important part was Sicheng waking up at 6 am on the day after new years when the rest of the city was asleep just to get Kun’s favorite breakfast, just to make Kun smile. 

It was going to be his first birthday in three years without Sicheng, and Kun was trying to tell himself that it was okay. 

***

“Bei Bei means treasure right?” Kun only hums from his spot in the kitchen, he told Ten he didn’t need to learn mandarin he’s not made an effort to learn Thai but Ten had insisted.

“ 猫 贝贝” Ten cooed at the tiny thing in his arms. The cat was young, maybe not a kitten but certainly younger than full-grown. She was scrawny from being on the street but already looking better from when Kun found her a week ago. 

Kun had found her one week ago from where she was mewling under a bench hiding out from the rain. He hadn’t thought before scooping her up and carrying her home with him hidden in the folds of his hoodie close to his chest. He was conned by her, he found the best food and gave her a flea bath and took her to the vet to get her checked out. He was so obsessed with taking care of her he let everything else fall away, he didn't study he didn’t clean and for the first time since meeting him, Kun went over three days without texting Ten. 

Ten showed up at his door in a full bluster. His jaw set, his chest already heaving, his hands stiff at his side ready to point and jab at the air to prove his point. He would probably win, Kun had seen him argue. Kun like to bank his arguments on evidence and the cadence of his voice, he could lull the jury into his side, he made himself look like the most believable most reasonable man in any room. Ten couldn't be more different, Ten operated on raw passion and infectious resolve. He played into the sense of duty of morals in a judge and jury, it wasn’t what was reasonable with Ten it was what was right.

Maybe in a court Kun might win, he wasn’t as flashy as Ten and depending on the jury it could go either way, but this wasn’t a court, this was Kuns living room this was them and Kun knew Ten would win. Not because Ten was necessarily right, but because Ten spoke with traw honesty and power behind his words, if he was arguing he was hurting and no matter the situation Kun wouldn't make someone like Ten, someone he loved, feel like they were being crazy. If Ten came looking for an argument or an apology he would win, Kun would freely give him either. 

Luckily Ten didn’t need either. Ten entered, raging and then he saw her, sitting on the loveseat, kneading the worn fabric and he positively melted. 

“Oh. So this is where you’ve been?”

“Im sorry-” Kun started but Ten merely waved one hand already crossing the room to gently stick his fist out for her to sniff. 

“What's their name” She had sniffed him and then immediately rubbed her cheek against his knuckles, nuzzling his fist until he opens his hand to scratch under her chin. 

“She doesn't have one yet.” 

“How long have you had her?” 

“I found her on my way home from yours on Friday.” Kun stepped closer, behind Ten’s crouched form, resting his hand in the space between Ten’s shoulder blades. 

“ I love her” 

“I love her too, but I'm still sorry” 

“She needs a name” 

“Will you help me?” Kun had asked already knowing the answer.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ten had smiled then, that wide uneven smirk of his that Kun loved. 

That was Tuesday night, now it was Sunday and Ten had barely left Kuns place too busy obsessing over the newest addition. He was sitting on his couch now wearing a long sleeve shirt Kun got when he had graduated high school and a pair of borrowed boxers. He looked adorable. He was talking to her, cutely in English and Chinese because Ten was a wild show off. 

“我 爱 你！yes I do! yes I do!” Kun dried his hand on a towel and walked over quietly so as not to alert Ten who was very busy with the bundle in his arms. Kun sat down and Ten pouted when she immediately made her way to his lap from Ten’s. 

“Traitor” 

“That’s daddy’s little girl,” Kun said smiling down at her. Ten hit him in the shoulder and the sudden action sent her skittering to the floor.

“Did you just call yourself daddy?”

“I hate you, you scared her away” 

“_ She _ has a name. I didn't mean to scare Phyllis away”

“I can’t believe you named her Phyllis” Ten just smiled.

It was true Kund couldn’t believe it, Phyllis is a bizarre name for a cat, especially a young one but Ten was nothing if not Bizarre so he guessed it made sense. Ten said he decided on the name because of Kun. Kun had spluttered and worn a face that must have said ‘how is this my fault’, but ten had continued on, “You were the one who made me watch ‘The Office’ and I still stand by that its over-rated and it _ always _ gives me second-hand embarrassment _ especially _Micheal even though I know he’s your favorite. Since you love that damn show so much I thought we might as well name her after the only redeemable character!”. He had beamed at him then, Kun swore Ten was made of fire, he melted Kun every time, his smile scalded his defenses. Kun had agreed. 

“You didn’t have to scare Phyllis away” Then Kun got an idea “Why were you jealous?” Ten scoffed. Kun tested his luck and tugged at Tens hips and only smiled wider when the smaller male followed the movements into Kun’s lap. Ten was playing with Kun’s collar that smirk still on his face but more sincere, more earnest than it sometimes was. 

“You’re so ridiculous” Ten’s voice was always soft but at this moment it felt light and airy, a few notches away from a brilliant laugh if Kun played this right. 

“Don’t worry baby, you’re still my favorite kitten” Jackpot. Ten laughed, his thighs shaking where they bracketed his hips, his chest shook and his eyes were squeezed tight as his mouth fell open. Kun pressed kisses all over his cheeks as they moved, and when they stopped moving Ten’s lips met his own in a kiss. Kun swore Ten’s smile tasted like cinnamon. 

***

Ten seemed kind of frustrated which at this point was pretty fair. 

“For the last time Kun I _ want _ to spend the night at your place” 

“And for not the last time are you sure? It’s New Years Eve, you love dancing we can go to a party! My apartment will be around another time we can go out!” 

“I already dance too much, I can dance whenever I swear I just want to spend the night with you and Phyllis” They were entering Kun’s apartment building now and Ten was typing on his phone it was honestly kind of distracting. 

We better not be staying in tonight just so you can play on your phone” Ten barked out a laugh and looked up from his phone. 

“Okay old man” he pocketed his phone and used both hands to push Kun forward, towards the door to his apartment. “Just open the door already”. 

Kun pushed open the door looking at Ten and turned around right on time to see- 

“SURPRISE” Kun jumped and he could hear Ten Laughing at him somewhere behind him but he didn’t care because of the sight before him. His apartment had been transformed. There were streamers everywhere in jewel tones. Ruby red streamers mixing with emerald green and gold? Maybe taupe? Bronze? Kun wasn’t sure but they were everywhere reflecting the glow from the Christmas lights thrown everywhere and making everything twinkle. Kun had read about fireflies once in a national geographic and now he felt like his home had become a jar filled with them, as the streamer shifted the lights danced across everyone's faces. 

Everyone’s faces, everyone was here. Xuxi, Hendery, and Jungwoo had shown up from his part-time job, Doyoung a friend he made from school had brought his boyfriend Yuta, and Ten’s friends from the studio, Johnny, Taeyong, Jaehyun, and even the undergrad students Kun had somehow adopted along the way were there Donghyuck, Mark and Yangyang and what seemed like twenty other people he couldn't quite see. 

Kun gasped and laughed out of shock and honestly really tried not to cry. He took a breath and turned around to face Ten, “You did this?” . 

Ten grabbed his hand pulling Kun into the apartment and a little to the side. “I had help” He was pointing now but Kun was struggling to see who it was behind Johnny that he was pointing to. They stepped to the side and Kuns body moved before his brain caught up and suddenly he had an arm full of -

“Sicheng!”

Sicheng smiled meekly “Surprise?” Kun hugged him close and then took a step back looking back and forth between Ten, Sicheng, and the party. 

“I just, I mean, What?” everyone laughed and Kun couldn't help but laugh too. He felt lighter than he had in ages and his home was full of light and fireflies and his two favorite boys, he felt like he was a hot air balloon rising up and up. 

***

One minute to midnight the Tv is already counting down and Kun keeps pushing through the bodies trying to find him. He doesn't know which him he's looking for, but he can’t find Ten or Sicheng and he’s getting sort of desperate. If he could just find one of them he would be fine but can’t find either. 

He pushes past Yuta and Doyoung where they are already leaning towards each other, he rounds a corner to his office, he doesn’t use it as an office he uses it as a place to keep a futon and the tv and he knows that’s where Ten put Phyllis for the party. He rounds the corner as everyone is chanting.

“10!”

“9!” 

“8!” and it’s them. Both of them. Right there on the futon-

“7!”

“6!” Kun’s about to open his mouth to say something, he doesn’t know what but something.

“5!” 

“4!” They are already leaning towards each other, Tens hand is on Sicheng’s jaw guiding it downward. 

“3!” 

“2!” They don’t wait for one. 

“1!” It’s a beautiful first kiss, both of their eyes are closed and Kun can see the second Ten’s mouth opens up to take in Sicheng’s tongue. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

For the first time in three years Kun hasn’t had a kiss on New Years and yet he can’t stop smiling. 

***

The party is winding down. Donghyuck left hours ago dragging a very smitten looking Xuxi behind him. Shortly after that Taeyong Johnny and Jaehyun had all left together Johnny and Taeyong singing and giggling drunkenly as the hung off a very sober looking Jaehyun. At some point, Mark and Hendery had vanished and Yangyang must have slipped out too along with what felt like a thousand other people because all that was left was Doyoung and Yuta and the party planners themselves. They were on the couch now, Ten was telling stories just to make Sicheng laugh and Sicheng kept laughing. 

“Happy Birthday dude” Yuta held out his hand ready for some sort of bro hug that Kun clumsily gave him. Doyoung teasingly hit his partner.

“You’re gay Yuta you can give him a real hug it won’t kill you” His words were snarky but his eyes were undeniably fond. 

“But he’s my bro!” Yuta insisted. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes and gave Kun a real hug, “Happy Birthday, Happy New Year, Happy Everything Kun” Kuns smiled back and waved at them. 

“Happy New Year guys thanks for coming!” and with that, they left. 

Kun turned around to face his current situation. His place was a mess, the streamers were half on the floor, the balloons that had previously been on the floor were now littering the outskirts of the room, the wood was vaguely sticky in places from spilt drinks, but that's not what his eyes focused on. His eyes focused on the way Sicheng was laughing, his eyes were squeezed tight, and his head was thrown back as he was shaking and wheezing and Ten was laughing with him. Kun had never heard them laugh together before, you would think that Sicheng’s would be lower because his speaking voice is lower than Ten’s but his laugh is higher. They harmonize in air Ten’s laugh richer and Sicheng’s high and light, filled with breath. He wants to hear them laugh forever. 

Later when they’re all on the couch, warm and fuzzy from alcohol leaning into each other Kun will ask it. 

“How did you do this, how did you make this happen?” And Sicheng will look at Ten and they’ll both smile and then Sicheng will answer. 

“I DM’d him!”

And Ten will add “In Mandarin!” 

And they’ll all laugh. 

Even later in the night Sicheng will announce it’s time for bed, and Ten will say he doesn't want to go home, and Kun will say his bed is big enough for three when it's not. And they will all ignore the futon. And the couch. 

***

If Sicheng after sex was good Ten and Sicheng together after sex is a force to be reckoned with. They are both so clingy and giggly and warm and irresistible. Kun doesn’t resist. He cleans them up and crawls back between them so they can both rest their heads on his chest. He coos when Ten kisses Sicheng goodnight on top of him and laughs when Sicheng flips him off. 

***

It’s dark and quiet in the room no one has talked for what feels like ages but none of them are asleep yet. Sicheng whispers into the dark. 

“Tomorrow we talk.”

Kun hugs each of them tighter. “First thing, we can do it over breakfast.” 

“ Let’s do it over buns okay?” Ten adds and Kun smiles into the darkness. 

Tomorrow they’re are going to talk and right now he has both of them, and he’s not even scared for tomorrow because right now he has both of them and if tomorrows conversation means he can ever have both of them again then it is about to be the best talk of his life. 

“Happy Birthday Kun” Someone whispers and Kun squeezes them both one last time before he drifts off, because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my beautiful disaster thank you so much to the wieshen fic mods for being so poised and understanding throughout this whole process!


End file.
